The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the art of protective films and/or laminates. Particular relevance is found in connection with adhesive sheets' useful for protecting various surfaces to which the adhesive sheets are applied, e.g., such as the surfaces of automotive bodies, consumer electronics, and accordingly the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Protective films and/or laminates of various types are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,644 to Fuchs discloses one such multilayer sheet. Additionally, the published U.S. patent application of McGuire (Pub No.: US 2008/0286576 A1) also discloses a multilayer protective sheet. Both of the foregoing references are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Notwithstanding prior attempts to develop protective films and/or laminates, there remains a desire for a protective film and/or laminate which performs suitably in accordance with one or more evaluation criteria, e.g., such as: good chemical resistance, good scratch and impact resistance, non-stick and non-wetting properties, good stain resistance, anti-graffiti and anti-fouling properties, good weather resistance, a low degree of yellowing over time, good optical clarity for see-through applications, a high degree of flexibility for conforming to non-planar surfaces, etc.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved protective film and/or laminate is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.